Keisukes Choose
by gunandcarnerd
Summary: Two new girls from America come to Japan but Kyoko and the girl like Keisuke which one can Keisuke choose


Tonoko

Keisuke's Choose (And Takumi's)

Act 1

los Angeles , United States Of America

A girl with black shoulder length hair wearing a black mini skirt and a no sleeve white collar sweater who leaneaning against her chrome (Honda) NSX '00 and closed her eyes and relaxed she was interrupted by a squeal _Tanya. . ._ she thought she was Samantha Villegas the quiet type and she was annoyed by a girl with brown hair with blonde highlights and she was Tanya Bi holding a purple dress with black japanese flowers "So what do you think?" she said in an excited voice "Wow. . . you look like you need to go at a wedding and you need to be japanese" she said annoyed Tanya frowned and stucked her tongue out at her "So. . . are we gonna go to japan or not?" she said Samantha held the tickets up in her hand Tanya squealed "Are you ready?" she held her fist in the air "Yup" the two of them fist bumped together "Let's go pack okay?" "Sure".

Tokyo , Japan

A black Mazda RX-7 FD drove into to the Saitama Alliance the driver was a girl with brown shoulder length hair with bangs and the passenger seat was a boy with yellow spikey hair _oh no my darlings asleep . . . maybe i should slow down not to wake him up _the girl thought slowing down her black Mazda FD and stopped where their was a Yellow Mazda RX-7 FD.

Somewhere in Japans airport 8:58

Samantha and Tanya carried their luggage and rolled their suitcases the plane had their sileighty on board so it will be outside soon in 2 minutes they sat down and waited "How long does it take for at least to take out a car anyway?" she said mad "3. . . 2. . . 1 okay our car is outside and stop whining will you?" said Samantha grabbing her luggage and suitcase "Okay. . .okay" they got into the car Samantha started the car , the turbo sounded and a tachometer she went to drive the roads of the town she drove into a gas station , she stopped asked to put it with high octane , she payed and drove into a nearby hotel Samantha and Tanya unpack and picked their rooms and went to mountain Usui in Myogi where they met a man with a red EG-6 "Nice car you have right there" said the man that merely has shoulder length hair "Thanks and you would be?" said Samantha her hair blowing in the wind Tanya as taking pictures around the mountain "If i was you i'll probably get ou of here" the man went got into his red civic and drove away letting the sound of the engine echoe in to the mountain _that's wierd _Tanya looked at her "What's wrong?" she asked curiously "Nothing just a wierd guy" they were about to get in their NSX but interrupted by a clan of lan evos and parked in one straight line the drivers stepped out a man with a bandana wearing a leather jacket "Hey you in the white lan evo 4" the man with the lan evo 4 turned around and looked at Samantha 'What do you want?" "Pop your hood up" the man opened his car hood and Samantha looked "Just as I thought what a pity you have a 2.0L , 4G83 , and a IV Boost-up tune" the men were surprised Samantha looked at the evo 3 "Pop it up" the man with the white bandana opened his car hood to the lan evo 3 Samantha walked to him and saw his "Auto Produce Boss 2.0 L 4G63 III 350PS with a Complete Engin Set-up and you guys lost and Eight-six and Sileighty you are punked"Samantha and Tanya got in to their NSX and drove away and went in to town and drove into a body shop and got an ADVANCE Body-Kit with BBS LM wheels and drove into town and sleeped and the day continued on. . . . . .

Project D Residence 2:46 PM

A boy with brown hair sat down at the table with his breakfast and all of a sudden he was interrupted by Keisuke "Hey Takumi did you heard that team Emperor got punked by two girls messing with their engines?" said Keisuke "Hai" said Takumi "Now they got punked by them they won't be messing with anybody now whoo yeah!" siad Keisuke cheerly "Oh and one thing there at the beach let's go" said Keisuke Takumi went to the beach with two diffrent girls that look like the same "Okay fine" the two of them got into Keisukes FD and drove down at the beach and Keisuke parked his FD next an NSX where they saw the girls "Hey Samantha look i think those guys are cute" said Tanya while Keisuk and Takumi were shirtless and showing their six-pack "Nah their not but that guy with the brown hair is kinda cute so let's go meet them" . . . . .

Cast

Keisuke Takahashi

Takumi Fujiwara

Ryousuke Takahashi

Shingo Shoji

Takeshi Nakzato

Natsuki Mogi

Mika Uehara

Shinji Inui

Atsuro Kawai

Daiki Ninomiya

Go Hojo

Hiroshi Fumihirro

Itsuki Takeuchi

Kai Kogashiwa

Kaori

Kazumi Akiyama

Ken Kogshiwa

Kenji

Kenta Nakamura

Kobayakawa

Koichiro Iketani

Kyuoichi Sudo

Kyoko Iwase

Kozo Hoshino

Mako Sato

Mitsuru Sudo

Masashi Suzuki

Miki

Nobuhiko Akiyama

Rin Hojo

Sakamoto

Saori

Satoshi Omiya

Sayuki

Seiji Iwaki

Shiraisi

Shiuchi Matsumoto

Shiuchi Shigano

Smiley Sakai

Tomiguchi

Tomoko

Tomoyuki Tachi

Toru Suetsugu

Toshiya Joushima

Tsugumi

Wataru Akiyama

Yuichi Tachibana

Car Motors

Mercedes-Benz :

Merceds-Benz E-Class '98 (Anime)

Mercedes-Benz 190E '84 (Manga)

Mazda Motors :

Mazda Roadster RS (MX-5 in America)

Toyota Motors :

Toyota MR-2

Toyota AE85

Toyota AE86

Toyota Supra

Honda Motors :

Honda NSX

Honda Civic

Honda S2000

Suzuki Motors :

Suzuki Capuccino

Nissan Motors :

Nissan 350Z

Nissan GTR's

Nissan Silvia's

Nissan Sileighty

Mitsubishi Motors :

Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution's

Special Guests :

Samantha Villegas

Tanya Rodrickson


End file.
